


(Not) Going on a date with you

by stellacanta



Series: Kaito's Aromantic Adventures [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Aromantic, Gen, M/M, aromantic!kaito, implied Aoko/Hakuba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: “Ne, Shinichi?”“Hmm? What is it Kaito?”“We’re not on a date or anything like that right?” There was a foreboding silence that followed the question. “Right, Shinichi?” He couldn’t help the way that the question came out as a squeak.





	(Not) Going on a date with you

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags here. Kaito is aromatic, so the Shinichi/Kaito is one-sided on Shinichi's end.  
> Shinichi is certainly Kaito's favorite person, and he'd rather be with Shinichi than just about anyone else, but there's no romantic feelings on his end. (Aromanticism is ... complicated xD )

“Ah, here’s the parfaits you ordered, sirs. Enjoy your date!” Kaito stared after the waitress that brought both their orders to them. Date? There was a clink of metal against glass as Shinichi took one of the glasses and scooped out one of the fruit slices from the side.

“This is actually really good,” Shinichi said as Kaito turned towards him. “You should try it.” Kaito stared at the other teen across from him for a good minute, before he sighed and pulled the other glass towards him. “If you’re worried about the patrons overhearing. Don’t be. This corner of the café is pretty empty and there aren’t very many people here.” Shinichi looked up thoughtfully as he sucked the ice cream from off his spoon. “I don’t think she means us ill will, either. She keeps glancing over here with a blush or a grin on her face. Hopefully, that means that she’ll keep it a secret from everyone else.”

“Y-yeah.” Kaito turned his attention to the parfait that he had ordered instead. He made a small noise and looked out the window as he slowly made his way through the fruit topped ice-cream confection. The chocolate ice cream didn’t seem to taste as good as it usually did as he turned over the facts in his head. The waitress had said ‘date’, and Shinichi didn’t seem concerned about it. In fact, Shinichi was the one that had insisted they come here to this new café that had opened in Beika. Apparently, they had a parfait special for couples and Shinichi wanted to try it. (Of course, since it was for couples, that meant that he had to bring someone with him.) Come to think of it, didn’t he and Shinichi have several meetings of this kind recently? Trips to cafes and films and dinners with just the two of them. Quiet conversations intersected with the occasional soft laugh. From the outside, it would almost seem like they had been going on dates, but that couldn’t be it. For one thing, he was pretty sure Shinichi didn’t feel that way about him. Wasn’t it Shinichi that had insisted that this was the sort of thing that friends did with each other that first time? Given, Shinichi had been blushing and seemed oddly flustered when he brought it up, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything. “Ne, Shinichi?”

“Hmm? What is it Kaito?”

“We’re not on a date or anything like that right?” There was a foreboding silence that followed the question. “Right, Shinichi?” He couldn’t help the way that the question came out as a squeak.

Kaito gulped when Shinichi set his spoon down with a clink that seemed all too threatening. The other teen’s azure eyes bore down at on him and he tried not to flinch away from the sight. “Hmm, well,” Shinichi began in a deceptively calm voice, a dangerous glint in his eyes and an ever so slight smirk on his face. “We have been going to rather ‘date-like’ places recently, and just the two of us. In fact, I would say that we spend more time in the company of each other than we have with any other person. We seem to enjoy each other’s company and I thought that we preferred it to the company of other people. Given this information, what would you say when asked if this was a date or not, _Kaito_?” The way that Shinichi emphasized his name sent the brain cells in the back of his mind screeching in fear.

Kaito eked out a grin, chiding himself to keep his poker face in place even as he felt it slip away under Shinichi’s penetrating gaze.  “I- I guess we’re on a date then.” Aoko was going to kill him when he got back and told her, she was always on his case about needing to be more careful about people in case they got the wrong idea. “And we’ve been going on dates for a very long time, then.” Hopefully, Hakuba would only raise his eyebrow and tell him ‘I told you so’ when he found out. He didn’t know if he could withstand the combined force of Aoko giving another one of her lectures on being less flirtatious with Hakuba pointing out how much of an idiot he was for not reading the signs earlier (along with bullet-pointed notes on exactly what those signs were). “Hmm, I feel like I’ve been a little remiss on these dates, then, esteemed detective. A lovely man such as yourself deserves a bit more than some pleasant conversation.” He held out his hand, palm down, and flipped it over to present Shinichi with a red rose. (It was a good thing he carried them on him, just in case.) “Please accept my humblest apologies.”

There was a soft flush on Shinichi’s face as he took the rose from Kaito’s hand. “I don’t know, I’ve found the pleasant conversation to be quite enjoyable.” Kaito’s breath hitched a bit when he felt Shinichi’s fingers trail along his hand suggestively before plucking the rose out of his grasp. “Although, I won’t say no to roses, and I feel like you owe me a lot more roses if you’re going to be handing them out from now on out. Just think of all the rose-less dates that we’ve been on so far?”

Shit, Aoko really was going to kill him.


End file.
